


Some Well-Earned Free Time

by KittyCat1306



Category: B-PROJECT 鼓動＊アンビシャス | B-PROJECT: Kodou Ambitious
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Idol Reader, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25101031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyCat1306/pseuds/KittyCat1306
Summary: When you're a busy idol, it's difficult to find any free time with your boyfriend. Especially when said boyfriend is an idol as well.You and Goshi spend some well deserved free time together for the first time in two months.
Relationships: Kaneshiro Goushi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Some Well-Earned Free Time

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanna say W O W, I love this man, and this is the result of loving an anime character that none of my friends know so I have no one to fangirl about him to. Also, happy belated birthday to Goshi!

It isn’t very often when yours and Goshi’s schedules line up, but the times they do are always the best. Both being idols with busy jobs gives you almost no down time, and when you do, it’s rarely at the same time. That is why you are excited. It’s been two months since you last got to spend a few days, let alone a night, with Goshi, and tonight is the night you two break that streak. He’ll be taking a break after advertising and doing interviews for a movie he starred in, and you’re just getting back from a national tour with your own group, Black Cat. Both your managers believed your groups deserved a few days off, which, in all fairness, you believed you deeply deserved. You and your groupmates were exhausted from the constant travel the past two months. All the five of you wanted to do was just sleep, watch movies, and eat some food that your nutritionist would scold you for. And that was your plan once you got back to the apartment building where most of the Gandara Music Agency groups lived, until Goshi called.

It wasn’t unlike him to call. You two have been dating for a year now, secretly. Well, not completely secretly. It definitely wasn’t a secret to everyone in both Thrive and Black Cat, and because of that, news spread to the president of the agency himself. You two got an earful when he did find out, but allowed it under the condition that you two can’t go out by yourselves in public together, no social media posts about your relationship, and no implication that you two are in anyway romantically affiliated. It bummed you out a bit, but it was easy to understand where he was coming from. As idols, part of your job is to seem dateable to your audience. Being in a relationship would immediately drop your ratings. Not to mention, a relationship between two famous idols would certainly cause a scandal, and therefore mess with your groupmates careers in the process.

So, your relationship was hushed up. The President knew along with your groups, managers, and a few other groups since Goshi’s groupmate, Yuuta, can’t seem to keep his mouth shut around Ryuuji and Hikaru. You do get to see each other and interact publicly when your groups team up to do events and jobs together, but any type of romance was done privately. It isn’t too bad though. Both you and Goshi are considered more private people. It felt nice to have something private, away from the prying eyes of fans.

It did come with its downsides as well. Like the time issue. The most you see Goshi is when your both on the job. Both your groups are from the same agency and are considered more “edgy” than other groups, so that led to a similar fanbase and a want for you both to team up. Being so close to him during these jobs with Thrive, and not being allowed to openly interact with him in any sort of non-professional way drove you absolutely crazy. It led to a lot of subtle “accidental” flirting, and a competition to see who could get who more flustered. This competition usually led to a lot of pent up frustration which in part actually led to some mindblowing sex, which you weren’t gonna complain about anytime soon.

And speaking of that, you knew exactly what your evening plans changed to when he called to tell you that he had the next two days off.

“Aw, Goshi. Are you inviting me over for a sleepover?” You tease him with a giggle, speaking loud enough that your groupmates can hear you. There’s a chorus of awes and giggles, and you can hear Goshi sigh from the other side of the phone.

“What are you, five?” he groans.

“And a half,” you add.

Goshi sighs again at your dumb joke. “You’re such an idiot.”

A genuine smile graces your lips hearing his soft tone contrasting with his harsh words. He’s such a tsundere, but that’s probably what makes him so endearing to you.

“All joking aside, what time can I come over?” you ask, leaning back to relax against the couch, not really paying attention to the anime playing on the TV that your groupmates are watching.

“Whenever you want to,” he replies. “My schedule is open tonight and all tomorrow.”

“Mm, imagine the amount of rounds we can go in that time,” you joke, standing up.

He huffs out a laugh as you head out of the room to get changed. “I don’t think you could handle that many.”

“Eh, I don’t know I’m pretty pent up. It’s been a while since I last got to see you. I might just jump you as soon as you open the door.”

“Right,” he says sarcastically. You can almost hear him rolling his eyes at your teasing. “I’ll make sure I’m the one answering the door then.”

“You’d better,” you say as you rifle through your drawers to find a particular set of underwear that you’ve been saving for an occasion like this. You then smirk. “Imagine if I accidentally mistook Aizome for you.”

“How the hell could you mistake that blue-haired, pompous bastard for me?” he growls out. You can then almost hear him smirk as he adds in a lower voice, “besides, there’s no way he can fuck you as good as I can.” His voice becomes a bit gruffer at that last statement, and you know you triggered a more possessive side of his personality. Just the idea of him using that tone of voice as he’s fucking you makes your thighs clench slightly. No matter how much you tease him and rile him up, it only takes a matter of a few words growled into your ear to make you like putty in his hands.

You grin, shimming out of your joggers. “I’ll hold you to that,” you challenge. “I’ll see you in a bit.”

“See you,” he replies right before you hang up and toss your phone down. You change into the matching lingerie and slip your joggers and hoodie back on, knowing you’d want something comfortable to sleep in afterwards. You grab a small bag as well, tossing in your toothbrush (after first brushing your teeth), a brush and a fresh pair of underwear along with a few other essentials. He only lived five floors up from you, but you didn’t want to be making the trek back to your apartment at God knows when in the morning just to brush your teeth after giving him a blowjob. You tried it before. Not a fun time, especially when you ran into two curious members from MooNs on the way there.

“I’ll see all you losers tomorrow!” you call in a sing-song voice to your groupmates sprawled across the couch and lounge chairs as the same anime plays on the TV.

“Don’t forget your toothbrush this time,” one of them answers.

“I packed it already, and that was one time!” you complain, picking up your keys on the counter.

“Don’t get pregnant,” another on teases.

“Gee, thanks for the advice,” you snark as you open the front door. “Well I’m off. Bye!”

A few calls of “bye” are heard as you close door and head to the elevator. The familiar nervous excitement that you get every time you’re about to see Goshi buzzes through you as you stand in the elevator watching the floor number slowly tick up. Soon enough, you’re ringing his doorbell, and the door opens for you to see none other than the man that’s been on your mind.

“Hey,” he says, a smile appearing on his face. The same smile he gives you every time you see him. The same smile he gave you for the first time back when you were both seventeen, right on the verge of debuting. Although both the same age and training to be idols for the same agency, you two never really spoke. He gave off a very unapproachable vibe, and you already made other friends, so you never felt the need to chat. It wasn’t until he came across you strumming a guitar in one of the music rooms, humming the tune to a song from an underground rock band that he took notice. Goshi was so surprised that another person knew that band and enjoyed that type of music, his usual cool and collected demeanor completely dropped as he stumbled over his words, trying to explain that he liked that band too. You two started talking more after that after having found a common interest that no one else around you two shared.

The day of said smile was like any other. You two ran into each other in the music rooms and sat, chatting about music and your lives as idol trainees.

“Your voice has such a distinct almost punk sound to it. How come you decided to become an idol instead of joining a band?” he asked you, randomly.

“Happenstance really,” you say, pausing for a moment before explaining. “I did want to be in a band. That was my dream, but I didn’t know anyone. None of my friends in school were musicians and I had no connections to finding people who wanted members. I was planning on giving up entirely on a music career and going into something science related instead. I had the discussion with my guidance counselor and everything, but a recruiter for Gandara found me. She was the mother of one of my classmates and saw a performance I was in during a school festival. She asked me if I wanted to become a trainee, so I did.”

“Just like that?”

“Well, the music industry is one of the most difficult to get into. You have to take what opportunities you can get, and I was willing to take almost anything to continue playing music, even if I had to learn all the other things that came with being an idol,” you told him. “The acting lessons, dancing-”

“Learning how to play nice with reporters and interviewers?” he added, a sarcastic smirk making its way onto his face.

“Exactly,” you agreed with a nod. “I hated it all at first. I thought, ‘what’s the point of all of this? Why am I doing this?’ But then I met the girls. I saw how hard they were working and the big dreams they had, and I knew then that I wanted to go far with them. Now, I would do anything it takes to see Black Cat succeed.”

Goshi was stunned into silence. At the time you didn’t understand why, but you now know that he was in complete awe that he found someone in the same position as him. Someone who experienced the same problems, had the same dreams, and came to the same conclusions about being an idol as him. That was when he smiled. It wasn’t a sarcastic or mocking grin that he usually wore when teasing others, or the light smile he wore when dancing with Thrive or practicing for interviews. This was a genuine smile that made his scarlet eyes shine in the light. It took your breath away, and that was the day you knew you had it bad for him.

Unfortunately, it took a year for you to act on those feelings. You did flirt with him a bit, and you hoped that the teasing responses you were getting were his form of flirting as well, but nothing much happened. It wasn’t until you ran into him after he just got back from his trip studying abroad in the US that you kissed. The atmosphere in the elevator was awkward, which was odd. You two usually chatted very easily.

“Did you meet anyone nice over there?” you asked him, trying to break the silence.

“Uh, yeah. A couple,” he mumbled leaning against the wall. “I don’t think I will keep in touch with them, though.”

“Why not?”

“Well, I’ll probably never see them again, and one of them… I just don’t want to talk to again,” he told you.

“What, did you really make an enemy in the few months you were in America?” You let out a laugh at him, but he pulled an odd face.

“No, not an enemy…” he muttered. “She- never mind.”

_She._ You knew immediately what he meant by that, and you felt your heart break a bit.

“Oh, sorry,” you mumbled out, looking away so he couldn’t see how upset you were. He met and probably dated a girl over there. If he did that, you assumed that he didn’t have any feelings for you or else he wouldn’t have started seeing someone else.

“Idiot, there you go assuming things again,” he said with a sigh.

“Huh?” You froze, shocked that he just completely read your mind. You glanced over at him to see him push off against the wall to stand in front of you.

“I rejected her because… because she wasn’t…” You watched as he slowly lost confidence, and looked away, a slight pink tinge to his cheeks. “Because she wasn’t you.” He finally muttered out making you gasp lightly.

You blinked a couple of times at him, processing what he said to you. “Huh?” is all you could sputter out at that moment. “W-what do you mean by that?”

“I think it’s pretty obvious what I mean,” he grumbles, still not looking at you.

“Oh.” Your brain was running on overdrive, trying to make sense of this new and very surprising development.

He clicked his tongue. “You know what? Forget I said anything,” he said suddenly.

“Wait, Goshi-”

“This conversation never happened. You can just forget it-”

“Goshi, listen-”

“Everything will just-”

Fed up with him not listening, you grabbed the front of his black jacket, pulled him down and kissed him, silencing whatever else he was going to say. He froze up and made a surprised noise in his throat as you moved your lips against his. You then pulled away slowly, your eyes fluttering open to look up at him. His face was as red as his eyes which were wide open in shock.

“I… like you too,” you murmured.

“Oh,” he breathed.

You let go of his jacket and went to move away from him, but he stopped you, moving an arm around your waist. Your heartbeat quickened as his other hand moved up to softly cup your cheek, his eyes boring into your own. His lips then descended on yours, capturing them in your second kiss of the day. His soft lips contrasted greatly with how roughly he kissed you, turning your legs into jelly as he backed you against the elevator wall. His lean body pressed against you as you gripped onto his shoulders to steady yourself from his dizzying kiss. He lightly nipped at your bottom lip making you gasp. You were taken aback. You imagined him to be a more conservative kisser especially with a first kiss, but you were pleasantly surprised with this wild, almost dominating, kiss he was making your head spin with.

You both then heard the light dinging of the elevator stopping at a floor, and you sprung apart from each other as the doors open to reveal a familiar blue-haired man.

His eyebrows raised as he analyzed the situation in front of him and then barked out a laugh. It was quite obvious from your disheveled looks to matching flustered faces what you were just caught doing. “You’re not even back for a day, and you’re already making out with Y/N? Damn, Goshi. You move faster than I thought.”

“I- it’s not- we weren’t-” Goshi stuttered, stepping further away from you.

Aizome just laughed in response. “Don’t even try to deny it,” he told you two. He reached in and pressed the button to close the elevator doors. “I’ll take the next one. You kids have fun. Oh, and Goshi,” he gives his groupmate a smug grin reaching up and tapping his own lips. “You got lipstick right there.”

The doors shut with that, leaving you in silence. Goshi reached up and wiped his lips with the sleeve of his jacket, turning back to you. “That was… something,” he finally said.

You couldn’t help but laugh at his wording. “Yeah, it certainly was.”

Your relationship quickly progressed after that incident and has still been going strong after all this time, leading you to the events of today.

After he opens the door, all the stress and exhaustion that you don’t even know you had just lifts away suddenly, and you find yourself in his arms. warm, steady and familiar. You let out a sigh of content until he pulls away, taking your hand.

“Come on,” he tells you. “Don’t you want me to make good on my promise.” His tone is low and teasing and makes you grin.

“Absolutely,” you nod.

You let him pull you through Thrive’s apartment to his room, shouting a “hello” to Aizome and Ashu who are sitting at the kitchen table. When you first started seeing Goshi, you felt so embarrassed that they knew exactly what you and Goshi were doing in his room, but now, you honestly couldn’t care less. They knew. So what?

As soon as the door is closed and locked, he pushes you against it, his lips meeting yours in heated kiss. Hands roam everywhere as you both just enjoy the feeling of this closeness that you lacked for the past two months. Soon it becomes more rushed and needy, you rutting against the thigh he pushed in between your legs. He quickly pulls you to his bed, pulling his shirt over his head in one swift movement. Your hands smooth over his toned chest as he pulls you in for another open-mouthed kiss. Your shirt and bra are then discarded as well as Goshi crouches over you and starts to stain your skin red with numerous hickeys and love bites, still carefully avoiding areas that are usually exposed.

One of the first things you learned about Goshi when your relationship became sexual was that he is a biter. You couldn’t complain. The feeling of his teeth grazing against your skin, biting, sucking and marking it as his turns you on more than it should. Unfortunately, being in the public eye meant that you couldn’t walk around with hickeys all over your neck especially since, publicly, you’re supposed to be single. Goshi understood this, and after one incident that needed a lot of make up to hide, he stuck to areas that only he got to see.

Your face is flushed a light shade of pink as he licks around one of your nipples while his fingers teases the other. You let out small needy pants as you try to find some oh so needed friction to relieve the pressure in your core that he has been intentionally avoiding. Soon, there is an assortment of red and purple marks marring the creamy skin around your breasts. He bites a bit harshly on one spot above your left breast, making you mewl out a breathy whine, your grip on his dark hair growing tighter. He licks over the spot lightly as if in apology and leans back to admire his work.

“I love you,” he murmurs to you, his hand ghosting over your cheek.

You give him a dazzling smile that makes his breath catch in his throat.

“I love you too,” you tell him.

He smiles himself and leans down, catching your lips in a soft kiss. His lips then trail down your neck and through the valley of your breasts. Your hips buck unintentionally as his hand grazes over your clothed core.

You let out a frustrated groan. “I swear to god, Goshi. If you don’t fuck me right now, I’ll finish myself off,” you huff.

“Ok, ok,” he laughs and then smirks down at you. “So needy.”

He then obeys your demand, helping you pull off the rest of your clothing and then unbuckling his belt. Your hand finds it way to his already hardened member as he discards his boxer briefs. As soon as your fingers wrap around it, swiping the precum at the tip with your thumb, he chokes, grabbing your hand to stop you.

“I-if you do that, I’m gonna cum,” he tells you, breathily. You look up into his scarlet eyes to see them burning with a lustful desire. He wants you. He wants you just as much as you want him, and you can tell that these months without you has secretly been driving him crazy as well. With practiced hands, he tears open a condom wrapper, rolls it on, and lines himself up with your entrance.

When he finally pushes into you, you both let out simultaneous groans. The delicious burn of him stretching your walls makes you bite your lip to prevent anymore embarrassing sounds from coming out of your mouth as Goshi stills when he’s pressed in all the way to the hilt. You can hear his labored breathing as he composes himself before pulling out part way and giving a few experimental thrusts, earning a soft moan from you. He then speeds up, setting a steady pace that is quickly bringing the both of you to your peaks.

“Fuck, I’m close,” you hear him groan as he stills for a second. You’re confused and annoyed at this sudden stop until he lifts your thighs up.

“Ah-!” You let out a sudden gasp as you feel him thrust deeper in this new position. So much deeper that you feel him press a certain spot inside you that almost makes you spasm with pleasure. “Ah fuck- Goshi!”

“Ha- so I found it.” You can almost hear the smugness in his voice. His thrusts get faster and soon he’s pounding into you at a rapid pace, abusing the sensitive nerve deep inside you every time. “I told you, no one can fuck you as good as I can,” he growls lowly in your ear.

“Gou- shi- I-I’m gonna-”

“What? You’re gonna cum?” you hear his teasing voice say between his own labored breathing. You then feel a hand let go of one of your thighs and snake its way to your clit rubbing harshly on the sensitive nub. Just before your about to let out a scream of ecstasy, he silences you with his own mouth in an open-mouthed kiss. You whine into his mouth, and your body jerks as an intense orgasm washes over you. Goshi follows soon after, groaning as your tight walls milk him dry.

After catching his breath, Goshi pulls out of you and pulls off the condom, tying it up and throwing it away.

He then looks down at your disheveled state, a smug grin tugging at his lips knowing that he was the one who made you like this. “Done already?” he lightly mocks you. “I though you said you wanted to go for multiple rounds.”

“You think I’m tired?” you challenge. “You’re gonna have to do better than that to tire me out.” You grin confidently up at him.

“Oh, really now?” Goshi meets your challenge, kneeling over top of you again. “I can think of a few things that will make you a begging mess in seconds.”

“Hm? Like what?” As soon as those words left your lips you knew immediately what he was going to do. His long, thin fingers, calloused from years of playing guitar, brush ever so slightly over your clit and through your folds. His process is slow and teasing, working you up until you’re begging, and that’s just what he’s doing now. His mind is clearer now after releasing a lot of his pent-up tension in that first round that he’s able to keep a more level head as he slowly teases you making you want more and more. His index finger traces around your entrance, and you sigh as he pushes it in, thrusting it in and out a few times. Since your already stretched, it isn’t long until he has three fingers buried inside of you, his pace quickly speeding up. He then bends down adding his tongue to the mix, circling it around your clit as his fingers thrust faster and more harshly.

All you can do is gasp and moan out his name, gripping his hair tightly in your hand, your wanton calls egging him on. He crooks his fingers forward and suckles on your clit, and it doesn’t take long until your cumming on his fingers.

Your face feels hot, and your body buzzes with a numbness as he leans up to kiss you deeply again, tasting yourself on his tongue.

“I need you again. Ride me?” The way he mumbles that against your lips makes you shiver with excitement, your tiredness forgotten.

He flips you both over so you’re sitting on top of him, straddling his waist. You reach down and stroke his half hard cock, eliciting a sharp gasp from the man underneath you. You smirk. You’re the one in control now, and now you can tease him just as much as he was just teasing you. You slowly pump him and then take your time opening another condom. He’s glaring daggers at you by the time you roll it on him, and you smirk.

“Tell me what you want, Goshi,” you say, lightly grazing your hands over his toned stomach.

“Idiot, its obvious what I want,” he huffs at you. You grin as he turns his head away, his cheeks turning a darker shade of pink.

“I don’t think that’s a good enough response,” you reply as you gently and teasingly trace the vein on the underside of his shaft.

“Ngh-” A needy whine escapes his lips for a second, but he immediately cuts himself off, his expression shifts into his infamous tsundere-like scowl. “Fuck- fine! I want you to ride my cock. _Please._ Better?”

“Much,” you tell him as you finally lower yourself on him. He lets out a low groan, and you bite your lip. You’re still a bit sensitive from your last two orgasms. Instead, you bounce a few times, setting a slower pace. He grips your hips tightly, his face scrunched up in pleasure as you take him to the hilt with every thrust.

“Fuck- Y/N-”

“Mm, Goshi. You feel so good,” you sigh as you pick up the pace. Your thighs start to burn from the exertion, but you keep your pace, Goshi’s moans encouraging you to continue.

Goshi stares up at you, your eyes closed, and lips parted in pleasure as your breasts bounce while you ride his cock. The sight of you like that throws him over the edge and he cums in the condom.

You lay beside each other in bed after disposing the condom, slow kisses shared between the two of you.

“I missed you,” you admit, combing a hand through his messy hair.

He hums in agreement as he nuzzles your neck peppering kisses on exposed skin there. His hands smooth up and down your back, making you shiver.

“You know, if you wanted to do another round, I’m down for it,” you comment.

He doesn’t respond, but you can tell by the sloppier kisses he’s leaving up your neck to your jaw that he’s down for it too. His mouth meets yours in a slow, deep kiss, his tongue softly twining with yours. He then sits up, reaching again for the box of condoms when you grab his arm to stop him.

“I want you to cum inside me,” you tell him.

If he wasn’t already ready for another round, those words certainly would have gotten him going immediately. Trying to ignore the sudden blood rushing to his dick, he asks, “are you sure?”

You’ve been on birth control for the past two years, so there was never really a need for condoms, but you preferred them so you two didn’t have to change the sheets all the time. You smile up at him. “Definitely sure.”

That’s all the reassurance he needs before he bends down to kiss you again. You feel him push into you again, and you slightly wince, already starting to become sore from your previous rounds. Goshi notices this and sets a slower, softer pace. He breaks apart from your lips, looking down at where you’re joined together, focusing on carefully thrusting into you so its pleasurable, but won’t hurt you as much. His large hands grip your waist, thin fingers pressing into your lower back and stomach, and his short bangs hang in front of his face, damp with sweat. You reach up and brush them away to see his dark crimson eyes staring back at you.

“I love you,” you tell him in almost a whisper, feeling a small smile forming on your face.

A smile, the same smile as that day when you were seventeen graces his lips. “I love you too,” he replies softly.

You continue making love, sharing soft kisses and words of affection throughout, until you feel your orgasm starting to build.

“Are you close?” he pants in your ear.

“Y-yeah,” you mumble back

“Cum with me.” And with that sexy whisper in your ear, you’re thrown over the edge into a toe-curling orgasm. Goshi’s grip on your waist tightens, and you feel him release into you, cumming with a low moan.

You both lay there, catching your breaths for a moment until you speak up. “I think its shower and bedtime. I’m exhausted.”

“What? Weren’t you just saying that you were all pent up?” he mocks you.

“I literally came three times. What more do you want from me?”

Goshi chuckles. “Okay, okay. Shower it is then.”

“Uh, can I get a tissue or something though?” you ask. “I don’t think you want your cum all over the carpet.

“Oh, right.” After he cleans you up, you go to stand, but he stops you, picking you up bridal style.

“You’re being romantic today,” you comment with a giggle.

“I can drop you just as easily if you don’t shut up,” he grumbles, peaking out into the hallway to check if the coast is clear before carrying you to the bathroom.

You think about teasing him a bit more, but decide to just enjoy this moment, wrapping your arms around his neck while leaning on his chest.

After a long shower, you both get dressed and collapse in Goshi’s bed again. It’s quiet as you lay there in his arms, just the steady beat of his heart heard as you lay your head on his chest.

“Hey, Goshi?” Your voice is quiet, trying not to break the peaceful atmosphere.

He hums in response, his hand stroking down your back, soothingly.

“I love you,” you mumble.

His hand stills for a second, but then moves to pull you even closer to him. He sighs softly, and you hear the smile in his voice when he replies, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my shameless smut. I am certainly going to hell.


End file.
